


New Beginnings - 30 Days of writing

by InnerCinema



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Conflict, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm following a certain chronology though, No POV at all, POV Rose, POV Ten, Romance, Rose needs a hug, apparently poetry as well, the New Doctor needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is for the wonderful "30 days of writing - a drabble a day challenge" http://colorlessblender.tumblr.com/post/64015721205/hawkwardeye-using-the-prompts-below-write-a<br/>And I decided it should be about the Human Doctor and Rose because of obvious reasons.<br/>(I'm so excited! I never took part in a challenge!)</p><p>the prompts are:<br/>beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters copyright blah blubb...
> 
> If you need a punch in your human!Ten/Rose feels, watch this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DwYtldlLR4  
> It inspires me on several levels.

„I love you. “

Overwhelming joy flushed her veins and the wish to kiss this man for the words that had been meant to be hers for a long time now became irrepressible.

So she did.

The kiss was desperate, the kiss was relief, the kiss was her everything – until the door closed and the TARDIS departed.

Dolour killed the joy and regret took over.

This was wrong.

She had betrayed her doctor, kissed someone that claimed to be him but was not.

Again, left behind on the dreaded beach. But worse was the other man’s gaze: Constancy, compassion and love.


	2. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same old concerning the copyright
> 
> inspiration today:  
> a great big world - say something

Days melted into a dull blur under the pressure of the heavy atmosphere.

Rose did not talk much, even less to him, but she still said clearly what was on her mind.

Her eyes conveyed it silently: the feeling of betrayal, the hurt, the silent reproach that he was not who she wanted him to be.   
Except he was.

He pretended to understand because she just needed time but that was all forgotten when he saw her looking at this old photograph: Both smiling gleefully at each other.

“Good times.”

“Won’t be able to beat that.”

“You don’t even try.”


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit late and I am horribly sleepy after this day

_„You don’t even try.“_

She didn’t sleep very well since then, mostly pacing her room at night.

How could he? How could he ask something like this, a hint of oncoming storm in those beau… eyes?

It was not fair!

Why did he look like him, speak like him, act like him… be like him, when he was gone?

Left her again, probably never coming back.

He was so much like the Doctor, her Doctor. It was cruel to see how alike they were in every aspect.

Why didn’t she even try, then?

Her steps paused for the first time.


	4. Snowflake

It was almost New Years Eve and her little world that was so much bigger on the inside looked like a snow globe’s interior.

Small flakes were descending from the sky and thick layers of snow crunched under her shoes when a soft noise made her turn.

She startled.

Her, no, the doctor leaned on a wall, staring into the dark.

The look was so sickeningly familiar…

Her eyes grew wider by the second when she remembered:

_“2005? Tell you what, you’re gonna have a really great year.”_

“It was you all along.” she croaked, snowflakes melting in silent tears.


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the meaning of 'to haze so.'

‘Hey, lazy pants, could you do this?’ ‘It’s not like you have something else to do anyway, so do that.’

He started to feel like male Cinderella with Jackie Tyler as his evil stepmother.

“Mum? Please, just leave him alone.”

He looked up, surprised by Rose’s intervention when Jackie wanted him to clean the kitchen.

“Why? He’s just mooching anyway.”

“He’s a _guest_. Since when do guests mooch?”

“But…”

“Did Mickey ever have to do chores?”

Jackie remained silent after that.

He reconsidered that he might rather be red riding hood because his bad wolf was back in the woods.


	6. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And... he's wonderful."
> 
> This chapter is a reference to the deleted scene from Journey's end

It was the middle of the night, when he woke up to the familiar hum inside he had so greatly missed.

She was whole again.

Joy ignited his ardour, a fervour almost forgotten.

The next thing he knew, Rose was staring at him, her look half indignant, half sleepy.

“This is better going to be good…” she growled, threat implied.

“She is whole. The TARDIS is ready.”

He literally radiated bliss when her features lightened up with excitement.

“That means…”

“Yes!”

“And we can…”

“Yes!”He rejoiced, but realized quickly what he had done “Well… I mean… if you want.”


	7. Formal

„The old Lady hasn’t changed a bit…“fond eyes lay on the blue phone booth in front of them.

Hesitantly, he looked to the woman by his side.

She had implied to come along the night before but he wasn’t sure if it had not happened subconsciously, not really trusting his wishful thinking.

“Rose Tyler?”

Beautiful, attentive eyes lying on his own.

“Will you come with me? See the stars, save the Universe and occasionally good old parallel-Earth?”

He realized he was holding his breath afterwards, until her ravishing lips bent into a stunning smile.

“I thought you’d never ask!”


	8. Companion

Many had already followed him: friends and foes, loyal and treacherous.

In the end, everyone had to be left behind.

The goodbyes have always pained him the most, because with farewells came the loneliness creeping deep into bones, flesh and mind.

But new companions came and pulled him out of the dark, worming their way under his skin and into his hearts.

Every time they saved the universe, they saved him.

Now it was very different: he was mortal, his only heart beating in hope of the one companion.

That she, whom had been taken before, would never leave again.


	9. Move

It was not like she would trust him all of a sudden.

It was not like she deemed him as _her_ doctor.

But it was also not like she _did not_.

It was more because of the way the TARDIS hummed under her fingertips, promising adventure beyond imagination.

More because of the way his eyes sparkled whenever he saw her and the way they dimmed when he didn’t.

And even if it had broken her more times then she could count, shattered her existence into pieces, she knew that their lives were entwined.

That her destiny was with the doctor.


	10. Silver

„You know, I’ve been thinking.“

Laughter.

„When exactly have you ever _not_ been thinking?”

“Good point, so let me rephrase this: I have been _profoundly_ thinking.”

“And what, pray tell, have you been thinking about?”

The smirk was almost audible.

“Well… since this is the New TARDIS or TARDIS 2.0… nah that just sounds silly when you actually say it out loud. So since the ship is new and all I decided it was only fair, if you got this. Catch!”

Easily, hands closed around the little, silvery something.

It was a lovely necklace with a key as pendant.


	11. Prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was a huge pain in the ass, or how we say it in Germany "Man, das war 'ne Geburt" (Man, that was a birth ;P)

_Hark, oh people, I will share_

_The tale, they whisper everywhere._

_To all good folks that are oppressed,_

_Realms, from evil foe possessed,_

_Or merely inn’cent people dying,_

_Stay unfearful, stop all crying_

_One distress call into space_

_And they will come in all their grace._

_Cause when the rasping hum is sounding,_

_Despite the enemies surrounding_

_You will eventually be safe_

_For knights are coming, tall and brave._

_Fighting evil enemies_

_With splendid wit and ken and ease._

_Now, Angels, Daleks, Cybermen,_

_Think twice, before return again._

_And ev’ry Tyrant do prepare:_

_The Doctor and his wife are here!_


End file.
